


Neo City Dates

by neocitybynight



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, literally just a bunch of requested scenarios, you can request more on my tumblr tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocitybynight/pseuds/neocitybynight
Summary: A series of fluffy drabbles, brought over from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Jeno/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader, Zhong Chen Le/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Aquarium Date (Haechan)

“Touch the water pancake.”

“Haechan, no. Stop. I’m not going to.”

“Touch the water pancake!” Haechan grabs you around the waist, rolling up your sleeves, pushing your hands toward the aquarium petting tank.

“Haechan, it’s a-” you squint at the sign. “- _Dasyatis thetidis._ A stingray, stop calling it a water pancake and bullying me.”

“I know what a stingray is, did you forget I spent most of my childhood on an island?” Haechan shakes his head. “I was trying to be cute. But fine. If you’re not going to, I will.”

Rolling up his sleeves, he plunges his hands into the tank. The stingray he was aiming for, a large grey one with white splotches across its skin, shies away. Haechan reaches for a smaller one, which darts to the side, tail shaking from side to side. A third one flits away before he can even try. “Ah, I guess they’re just not in a touchy mood today.”

“Or you’re just bad at it.”

Haechan turns to look at you, the most withering expression on his face. “Think you could do better?”

“I already told you-”

“Fine, I’ll just have to assume you’re a coward who hates marine life,” he says. “Probably throw straws in just to see the turtles cry.”

You sigh. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that?” 

Rolling up your sleeves, you reach down, putting out a tentative hand. Within seconds, the grey and white stingray swims up to you, brushing up against your fingers curiously, before butting into your hand like a cat. It’s gross and wet and leathery, but seeing the expression on Haechan’s face, you make a big show of petting it.

“Oh, man, what a cute water pancake,” you coo. “I love you, little guy.”

Haechan just pouts. “Can’t believe I’m being cucked by a stingray.”

“Oh, it’s a stingray now?” You pull your hand out and walk over to the washing station. “What, you want me to pet you and tell you that I love you too?”

He pulls a face. “Well, when you put it that way...”

“I’m kidding, _pabo,_ ” you say, reaching up and pecking him on the lips. “Except about the love part. Most of the time. Now come on, let’s hit the gift shop, I’ll buy you a stingray plushie you can pet any time you want.”


	2. Plant Shopping (Mark)

“I think I want a cactus.”

“Why?” Mark wrinkles his nose, brushing a hand absently across the plump leaf of a jade plant. “They’re all prickly and weird looking, don’t you want something pretty?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, like…this.” He points to the jade plant.

“Mark, do you even know its name?” 

“Um…” he squints at the pot’s label, but not having his glasses on, he can’t read it. “It’s a…plant plant?”

“It’s a jade, and it’s part of the cactus family,” you say.

“Oh, no,” he jumps away from it like he’s been bitten. “Um, what about this one?” He points to a pitcher plant.

“That’s a pitcher plant, and it’ll eat your finger if it has the chance.”

“REALLY?”

“No, dummy, but you have to feed it flies and shit,” you say, turning back to the cactus display. Picking out a spindly mini saguaro, with one little pink flower sprouting from its side, you turn. Mark stands behind you, holding a potted orchid.

You glare, and he glares right back. “Okay, Mark, you have ten seconds. Tell me why you want to get this orchid.”

“Oh, it’s an orchid?” Mark looks at it, shrugging. “I just saw it and honestly? It reminded me of you. Pretty, sweet, and just so vibrant. I could stare at it for hours, just like I stare at you, and I’ll never, ever, want to leave it out in the rain.”

He says this like a monologue in a play, Shakespeare or Chekhov maybe, dark eyes serious and staring into yours intently. You look, from the plant in your hands, to the beautiful petals of the orchid, to the completely whipped expression on Mark’s face.

“Fine,” you sigh, placing the cactus back on the shelf. “Let’s get the orchid. But…”

Mark looks at you, a little nervous. 

“But I get to name it.”

“You want to _name_ a flower?”

“Mark, if we’re going to be living together and we’re not allowed to get a pet on our lease, at least give me one thing to take care of besides you.”

“Ah, okay,” he says, a little smile on his face. “Moving in together, I can’t believe it.”

“Yup, you, me, and Harold.”

“Harold?!”


	3. Choreo Lesson (Jeno)

“God, I’m so done,” you say, flopping onto the floor of the practice room. Jeno walks over, swigging from his beat-up purple Nalgene. “Screw the SMTown concert, I can’t.”

“We haven’t even been at it for an hour, and you’re already bailing?” he just shakes his head, eyes scrunching into half moons. “I thought you new rookies were supposed to be talented.”

“Hey.” You sit up, swatting his thigh. “I just spend three years starving in the basement, give me a break.”

“Fine, prove it.” Jeno holds out a hand. 

“What?”

“Prove it.”

Taking his hand, you allow him to pull you up and lead you to the center of the room. “Boom is one of our hardest songs. If you’re really the golden maknae SM says you are, it should be easy, right?”

You raise an eyebrow, and he stares right back, a challenge gleaming in his eyes. “Fine.”

_Nareul deonjigo neoreul kkaeugo, show me what you got, gyeolgwaneun crazy,  
gaseumi ttwineundaero ttwieobwa right now._

“Mother-” Your foot slams down just a moment too late. “I’m covering your part, right? What do you even do at this point?”

Jeno scratches the back of his neck. “I, um, I like try to hype them up? I usually yell _make some noise,_ or something, it’s stupid.”

“Wait a minute,” you say, something sparking in the back of your brain. “I remember seeing this fancam of the Dream Show, didn’t you…?”

“No, no, please no,” Jeno says, burying his face in his hands. You cackle, pulling out your phone, opening YouTube. On your screen, it zooms in on Jeno, looking princelike with sleek black hair and matching a black button-down. Then, with a primal roar, he rips the damn thing open, exposing his muscular chest and shoulders, and the crowd goes wild. “Hubba hubba, I knew there’s a reason I bias you, Lee.”

“I hate you,” he groans. You giggle, pulling his hands away from his face, exposing his flaming cheeks.

“No, you don’t.”

“Don’t I?” He leans forward, staring deep into your eyes. Then he grabs you, hands digging into your armpits, tickling you until you scream for mercy.


	4. Paris (Haechan)

“And here we have the Pont des Arts,” the tour guide says. “More commonly known as the Love Lock Bridge. People used to flock from around the world to place their own lock on the bridge, sealing their romance with a key. But sadly, the locks are now being removed, and visitors are prohibited from...”

You’re half listening, but are more focused on the whereabouts of your boyfriend. Leave it to Haechan to skip out on a literal tour de France. 

_**Me [2:10 PM]:** _ _Hyuck, if you’re not back by the Louvre, I’m eating all the éclairs without you._

Just then, you feel a pair of arms around your waist. “Don’t you dare,” Haechan singsongs in your ear. 

“Where were you?”

“Don’t worry about it. Now come on, this tour is boring.” He grabs your hand, pulling you away.

“But there’s still an hour l-”

“Boring.” Haechan raises his hand, twirling you in a little circle as you approach the bridge. Looking from side to side, he crouches down next to a flower box, digging his pocket. A little gold lock emerges, a shining key stuck in its belly.

“HAECHAN,” you whisper-yell, looking around, half expecting the French cavalry to come charging at you. “You know part of the bridge collapsed because of the weight, right? It’s illegal to add more locks now.”

He raises an eyebrow, trying and failing for a rakish grin. “Since when did either of us care about rules? I think it’s kind of sexy, breaking the laws in the name of love.”

You shake your head, but you can feel your heart melting. “It’s on you if we go to jail.”

“Great, we’ll be Bonnie and Clyde then,” he says. With a twist of the key, he pops the lock open, then gently threads the curved bit through the mesh of the bridge siding. “Come here.”

Grabbing your hand, he places it on the lock, and gently pushes upward, so that your hands click the lock shut together. Turning your head, you catch him staring at you, an uncharacteristically soft look on his face. 

“What?”

“Nothing, just you.” He leans forward, cupping your chin, eyes dropping to your lips.

_“Eh, que faites-vous là bas?”_

You look up to see a beret-wearing officer marching over, and she does not look happy.

“Go time!” Haechan breaks into a run, dragging you behind him. Quite a lot of Paris flashes by as you sprint away, but you’re too panicked to really enjoy. When the shouts of the police have faded, he slows down, panting. 

You double over, pressing a hand to the stitch blooming in your side. It’s only when you look up that you realize that you’re staring at the shining glass paneling of the Musée de Louvre. 

Haechan looks up. “Oh, hey, we’re here. I told you I’d be back by the Louvre.”

“Yeah, but I could’ve done without the police chase,” you grumble.

He pouts. “If I buy you an éclair, will you forgive me?”


End file.
